Tears Of An Angel
by drwhogirl10
Summary: They're stuck. Trapped in the parallel world with no TARDIS and no way home. She's all he has anymore. A shift in their relationship is presented. What do they do?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got this idea from a fanvid I saw on youtube! It was awesome and I asked if I could borrow the storyline! Alternate Doomsday for the Doctor/Rose shipper in all of us :D First chapter is basically Doomsday from where The Doctor sends Rose to Pete's World, until the very end...ENJOY! I don't own Doctor Who :(  
**

**Chapter 1:**

Rose looked around the room quickly. It was the same room, only darker and in shambles. She glanced at her mum and ex-boyfriend. Her father from the other world was there too. No, she thought, _**this**_ world. Pete pulled the chain off his neck.

"Oh no you don't. He's not doing that to me again!" Rose said, fiddling with the piece The Doctor had slipped around her neck. She placed one hand over it and pressed down with the other. In a flash, she was back in the bright and identical room. "I think this is the on switch," she said as she looked around. The Doctor looked up from a computer, stunned. He ran to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Once the bridge collapses that's it! You will never be able to see her again; you own mother!" He shouted, watching her calm face closely.

"I made my choice a long time ago and I'm never gonna leave you," she said, determination and hidden emotions drenching her word. The Doctor's face calmed slightly. Rose handed him the transporter device. "Here. I don't want this," she said. The Doctor took it and slid it into his pocket. "So, what can I do to help?" Rose asked. A computer's voice filled the room.

"Systems rebooted. Open access."

"Those coordinates over there, set them all at six," The Doctor instructed, pointing behind him. "And hurry up!" He shouted. Rose ran to the computer quickly as The Doctor set about another task.

"We've got Cybermen on the way up," Rose said, looking over at The Doctor. He rushed to her side.

"How many floors down?" He asked. Rose punched a few more keys then looked up at him.

"Just one," she said. The Doctor ran across the room back to the other computer and began working even faster. Rose rushed over and stood in front of the desk watching him. The computer spoke up again.

"Levers operational."

The Doctor smiled widely and Rose smiled too.

"That's more like it; bit of a smile," she said as The Doctor grabbed one of the giant clamps and began to walk towards her. "The old team!"

"Hope and Glory! Matt and Jeff! Shiver and Shake!" He said, handing Rose the clamp.

"Which one's Shiver?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm Shake!" He said, mock seriousness in his face. Both rush to opposite sides of the room and press their clamps against the walls. "Press the red button. When it starts just hold on tight. Shouldn't be too bad for us. But the Daleks and the Cybermen are steeped in void stuff," The Doctor explained as Rose followed his directions. Both stood braced against their levers, ready to pull. "You ready?" Rose looked up and out the window. Four Daleks were floating outside.

"So are they!" She said. The Doctor followed her gaze.

"Let's do this!" He shouted. Both he and Rose pulled their levers into place and quickly grabbed hold of the super strong clamps. The four Daleks from outside come crashing through the window and fly by. "The breach is open! Into the void!" The Doctor shouted, victoriously.

Daleks and Cybermen alike flew through the room. Rose and The Doctor watched, occasionally looking at each other to share a smile. Suddenly, a Dalek whizzed through and hit Rose's lever. It began to return to it's original position.

"Offline," the computer's voice spoke above the sound of Daleks and Cybermen.

"Hold on!" The Doctor shouted as Rose reached out with one hand for the lever. It was just barely out of her grasp. She stretched farther but it was still out of reach. With one more look at The Doctor, Rose lunged for the lever and grabbed hold. The Doctor watched helplessly from his side of the room.

"I've gotta get it up straight!" Rose shouted out as she strained against the pull of the void. She continued to struggle with the lever. She looks across the room and locks eyes with The Doctor. He's begging her not to let go. With all her strength, she forces the lever back into the upright position.

"Online and locked," the computer announced. Rose clung tight to the lever as the pull of the void increased. Slowly, her feet were lifted from the ground. The pull only grew stronger as she grew weaker.

"Rose! Hold on!" The Doctor shouted across the room. She looked over at him and saw all the fear in his eyes. "Hold on!" He repeated. Rose looked up at her hands suddenly. She could feel her grip loosening. Without any warning, her fingers slipped off the lever and she gets pulled into the void. "Rose! No!" The Doctor shouted out to her helplessly. There was no way to save her. Suddenly, two arms were around her! It was Pete! He held a transporter in one hand and wore another around his neck. Rose looked back at The Doctor. He looked terrified. Before Rose could do anything, Pete hit the button in his hand. They were back in the dark room. She quickly shoved Pete away and ran for the wall, already sobbing. Jackie started to go after her but Pete touched her shoulder. She glared back at him, about to start shouting when she saw he was staring over her shoulder. She turned and gasped.

"Take me back!" Rose screamed, beating wildly at the wall.

"Rose," Jackie said, trying to call out over her daughter's wails. Rose continued to sob and beat the wall. "Rose!" Jackie shouted. Rose turned around, fire in her eyes, but that quickly faded. She stared incredulously at the familiar figure, pulling himself up from the floor. The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out the now dead transporter. He stared up at Rose, his eyes wide.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: So...what did ya think? Lemme know please!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Rose ran to The Doctor as fast as she could and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back, thankful she was alive. Rose pulled back and looked at him.

"We gotta get back!" She said, running to Pete for a transporter. The Doctor leaned against the wall.

"We can't," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. Rose stopped in her tracks and turned to face him.

"What do you mean?" She asked, worried. The Doctor hit the button and Rose ran at him, petrified. But he didn't vanish like she had feared he would.

"They're dead. The voids fully closed off now," he explained.

"Oh. So you mean we're," Rose swallowed hard.

"We're stuck," The Doctor said. Rose nodded slowly, taking in this new information.

"We'll find a way out. We always do," she said, trying to stay hopeful. The Doctor looked at her, the anger burning in his eyes.

"No Rose! We're stuck! For good! We don't have the TARDIS! We don't have these blasted things!" The Doctor shouted, throwing the transporter across the room. Rose jumped slightly. "We are trapped here in this world with your mother, Mickey, Pete, and Jake!" Rose stood silent, waiting for him to finish. Once he had, she tried her best to smile.

"Yea, but you'll figure something out," she said. The Doctor turned, all his rage glaring through at Rose.

"Will you stop it? Yes, I'm clever! Yes, I'm brilliant! But I'm not a miracle worker! So just shut up, Rose!" He shouted. Rose's eyes immediately filled with tears. He'd never yelled at her like that before. She swallowed hard.

"I always thought you were," she said as the tears began to fall. The Doctor's face softened quickly and he reached out for her. Rose stepped back and ran from the room. Jackie glared at The Doctor before chasing after her.

"What'd you have to do that for?" Pete yelled at The Doctor as he ran for Jackie. The Doctor looked at Mickey and Jake.

"I was upset," he said, shrugging helplessly. He slid down the wall until he was sitting. Mickey turned to Jake.

"Go call for a car," he told the other boy. Jake nodded and walked out of the room. Mickey made his way to where The Doctor was and sat beside him. "Crazy day."

"Why'd I say all that? She'll never forgive me! I'm gonna be stuck in this world without my TARDIS or my," he stopped short and glanced at Mickey.

"Without your Rose?" Mickey asked, a coy smile on his face. The Doctor looked the other way. "She'll forgive you soon enough. Until then you'll stay with them at the manor. Jackie and Pete won't be happy about it but Rose won't put you on the street no matter how mad she is," Mickey told him.

"But what do I do about Rose?" The Doctor asked, rising to his feet. He walked over to the window and looked down. Rose sat on a bench as Jackie and Pete argued to the side.

"You wait till you're alone with her," Mickey started as he rose to his feet as well. "Then you apologize to her." The Doctor nodded slowly as Rose looked up at him.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Shorter chapter...reviews!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Rose looked up at those eyes she knew so well. The Doctor stood in the window several floors up watching her. She looked away quickly. He'd hurt her. She'd cried for a while. Then she got mad. _**"He had no right to yell at me like that!"**_ She thought to herself. Then she realized something. She'd almost lost him. She had almost been stuck in this world without him. Rose quickly pulled out her mobile. The picture she found almost made her cry again. It was one her mum had insisted on taking that Christmas The Doctor regenerated. Rose looked up hearing her name in the nearby conversation.

"Fine! Rose and me will come live with you! But The Doctor will NOT be living in the same house as me!" Jackie shouted at Pete.

"Well what are we gonna do with him, Jacks?" Pete asked, trying to stay calm.

"Leave him on the street after the way he treated Rose!" Jackie said, pointing back at her daughter. Rose stood quickly and walked over.

"No!" Rose said. Jackie and Pete looked at her.

"No?" Jackie asked.

"He's gonna live with us! You won't put him on the street or I'm going too!" Rose said, determined.

"What about those things he said?" Jackie asked, confused. Rose had been so upset.

"He'll apologize soon enough. And yea, I'm still mad! But Mum, you know I can't just put him out," Rose said, looking at the picture on her mobile again. Jackie looked to Pete for help but she knew the look on his face. It stunned her for a moment.

"Blimey! You aren't even really her father and she's still got you wrapped around her finger!" Jackie said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"What?" Pete and Rose asked at the same time. Jackie laughed.

"Mum, I was just a baby when Dad died," Rose reminded her mother.

"I know that! But he was always gushing over you and talking about how he was gonna spoil you !" Jackie reminisced. Rose and Pete looked at each other, then away quickly. Jake came running out the door.

"A car should be here soon for us," Jake told them.

"Good! Go get Mickey and The Doctor, Jake," Pete said. Jake nodded and ran back inside. A minute later, all three were back. "Doctor, we've got a spare bedroom if you want it." The Doctor looked quickly at Rose.

"I don't know if I should," he said quietly.

"Well you don't have to!" Jackie blurted out. Rose gave her mother a stern look, then turned to face The Doctor again.

"You can stay," she told him, looking at her hands.

"It's settled then!" Pete announced as the car pulled up. All six climbed into the big jeep and headed for their new home.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The ride back to the manor was awkward. Pete and Mickey tried to keep some conversation going but nothing seemed to work. Jackie sulked and angrily glared at The Doctor. Rose played with her zipper and stared, sadly, out the window. The Doctor watched Rose's every move with concern. They dropped Jake off at his flat and Mickey at his granmother's. Then they continued on to the manor. Jackie gazed out the window.

"Blimey! You are rich!" She exclaimed. Pete laughed and helped her from the jeep. The Doctor climbed out and offered a hand to Rose. She hesitated but accepted and hoped out, immediately letting go if his hand. The Doctor sighed. He still wasn't out of the woods yet. All four went inside and Pete gave a quick tour.

"Took a little while to fix it back up after the Cyberman invasion," he explained, showing off some recent renovations. He looked back at the other three. Only Jackie was really paying attention at all. Pete lead the way upstairs and pointed out a room. "You can take that bedroom if you want, Rose," he said. Rose nodded and started to walk to the door. "And Doctor, the one right next to that one is empty too." Rose stopped with her hand on the doorknob and waited for The Doctor's answer.

"Thanks Pete, but I don't do a lot of sleeping," he said. Rose sighed and pushed the door open.

"We'll be downstairs if you need anything Sweetheart," Jackie said. Rose looked back and nodded. "We can go shopping after if you want."

"Not today Mum. I'm tired," Rose said as she stepped into the room and closed the door. She walked over to the bed and fell onto it, crying.

"Doctor," Jackie said, trying to calm down. "You want a cup of tea?" The Doctor looked at her, a little stunned at first, and shook his head.

"I'm going for a walk," he said, turning back down the stairs. The Doctor rushed out the door before Jackie or Pete were able to stop him.

"You think he'll come back?" Pete asked, concerned for both The Doctor and Rose. Jackie almost laughed.

"Rose is here! Of course he'll come back!" She said, taking Pete's hand. "Now, we need to talk!" With that Jackie drug him down the kitchen.

* * *

The Doctor's mind was racing as he walked down the street. He didn't notice anyone or anything around him. He didn't know where he was going or how long he'd been walking. He was too busy thinking. He was trying to figure everything out; this new world, how to get back to the old world. But mostly, he tried to work out his situation with Rose. She needed her space and he knew that. It wasn't the first time she wanted nothing to do with him. He thought back to when he'd regenerated. The fear and rejection he'd felt from her. He couldn't live with that now. Not here, not in this world. It was then that he knew what he had to do. Without a second thought, The Doctor turned on his heals and began to walk back to the house.

* * *

Rose came down the stairs after a little while. She found her mother sitting in the kitchen alone.

"Where's Dad?" Rose asked. Jackie looked up at her.

"Dad? You're already calling him dad?" Jackie asked. Rose shrugged. "He's in the office working on some papers for us." Rose nodded. Jackie stood up and poured a cup of tea. She handed it to Rose as both sat down at the table. "How you feeling?"

"Alright I guess," Rose said as she sipped her tea. "Where's The Doctor?"

"Went for a walk," Jackie said, bringing her own cup to her lips. Rose turned and looked out the window. "You know Rose, what he said, about not being a miracle worker," Jackie started but Rose cut her off.

"Mum, please, don't start!" Rose said, setting her teacup down on the table.

The Doctor opened the front door of the manor. He was on his way up the stairs to find Rose when he heard her in the kitchen. He stopped and listened.

"Sweetheart! You said you always thought he was a miracle worker!" Jackie exclaimed. Rose rolled her eyes. "That's pretty strong Rose!"

"Yea Mum! It is! But I guess I have some pretty strong feelings for him!" Rose said as she jumped up from the table. The Doctor's eyes widened. He wasn't prepared for _**that**_! He quickly bolted for the door. Rose ran upstairs and to her bedroom, Jackie hot on her trail.

"What? How strong?" She asked following Rose into the room. Rose pulled her jacket on before walking out past her mother.

"I don't know Mum!" She shouted back at her. Jackie followed Rose all the way down the stairs and to the front door. Pete stepped out of his office.

"Do you love him?" Jackie asked. Rose stopped at the door. "Answer me, Rose!" Without one word, Rose threw the door open and ran outside, slamming the door behind her. Pete walked over to a stunned Jackie and put his arm around her.

"It'll be alright," he whispered. Jackie nodded and let Pete lead her back to his office.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Reviews, reviews, reviews!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Shorter chapter...next one's better :D**

**Chapter 5:**

Rose walked down the street. Her mind wandered back to her mother's question. "Do you love him?" She had asked. Rose sighed. Did she? She knew she cared about The Doctor. Every second she was away from him was excruciating. Right now she could feel her stomach churning at the thought of not knowing where he was. She remembered the moment her fingers slipped from the lever. Her first thought wasn't, "_**I'm going to die!"**_ No. Her first and only thought was, _**"He'll be alone." **_Did she love him?

She reached a park and leaned against a fence. She let herself ponder that loaded question. The Doctor was her best friend. He was her joy and yet constantly her sorrow. He showed her miraculous new worlds but they were always in danger. He was her hero in all those moments though. But was he her love?

* * *

The Doctor sat at a bench and watched a normal, happy couple walk by, hand-in-hand. "Strong feelings," he mumbled to himself. Surely she hadn't meant it. Of course not! She was arguing with Jackie; just got caught up in the moment! But what if? "No," he said a little too loudly. An older lady walking her dog gave him a strange look. He threw his hand up in a quick wave before returning to his thoughts. What if she had meant it? What if she did have strong feelings for him? He closed his eyes and pictured her.

She had been the first thing he'd seen in this form. She'd been so scared then. But he'd proved himself to her. And she'd accepted him. But did she love him? He was alien! Nine-hundred-years-old for that matter! It was impossible for a brilliant, loving, beautiful human to love such a creature! But he had seen stranger things. There was a bigger question though. Did he share these "strong feelings"?

The Doctor leaned his head back against the bench. Rose was his companion. But she was more than just that. She was his confidant. He told her things he'd never imagined he'd tell a soul! She was the only reason he was still alive. She'd saved his life almost as many times as he's saved hers. He remembered seeing her at the game station, when she had become the Bad Wolf. The TARDIS reappeared and the door opened. She'd looked like an angel. That's what she was. Rose was The Doctor's guardian angel. But he'd made her cry. He'd watched his angel sob and ache over him. It broke his hearts seeing that, knowing he was the cause.

The Doctor opened his eyes and leaned forward. He blinked. There she was. Rose stood leaned over a fence, staring at him. No, she didn't see him. She was looking past him. She turned to walk away and The Doctor stood to his feet. He couldn't take it any longer! TARDIS or no TARDIS; feelings or no feelings; if he was going to live in this world he had to have Rose's forgiveness. He needed his angel back.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Like I said...short chapter...I'll put up the next one quicker to make up for it...REVIEW!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: See? A fast update since the last chapter was so short... :D**

**Chapter 6:**

Rose got back to the manor about thirty minutes after she left. She opened the door slowly, not wanting to attract her mother's attention. She crept across the foyer to the stairs.

"Rose?" Pete called as he came out of a side room. She sighed. "Don't worry. Your mother's waiting in the car for me. We're going to get her a new wardrobe."

"Oh," she said. A feeling of relief swept over her.

"You alright now?" He asked. Rose nodded. They stood awkwardly for a minute.

"The Doctor back yet?" Rose asked finally. Pete shook his head. Rose was starting to worry and Pete noticed. He stepped forward and touched her cheek.

"He'll be back. He's not just gonna leave you here," Pete assured her. Rose did her best to smile.

"I'm going up to my room," she said. _**'My' **_didn't sound just right but she said it anyways. Pete nodded and watched her climb the stairs. Rose walked into the bedroom and closed the door. A winded Doctor burst through the front door. Pete turned to him, stunned.

"What happened to you?" Pete asked. The Doctor walked towards him.

"Where is she?" He asked. Pete looked The Doctor up and down before answering.

"Her room. Take a minute to catch your breath before you go up," Pete advised as he walked towards the door to go shopping with Jackie. The Doctor nodded and took several slow deep breaths before ascending the stairs. He walked to the bedroom door and knocked gently. The door opened a crack and Rose peeked out.

"Yes?" She asked. The Doctor swallowed.

"Mind if I come in?" He asked her, his voice trembling. Rose pulled the door open fully and stepped aside allowing The Doctor to walk in. She closed the door behind him and turned to find him standing directly behind her. She bumped into his chest and his arms were immediately around her waist to steady her.

"You wanted something?" She asked, her breath catching at their closeness.

"Yes," The Doctor said as he brushed a stray hair from her face. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asked, wanting to seem as casual as possible.

"For yelling at you," he replied. Rose nodded but The Doctor continued. "I hurt your feelings simply because I was upset and that was no excuse. I made you cry. That's the worst part! You're far more beautiful when you're smiling," he ranted, mostly to himself. Rose took a step back, out of his arms. His last words stunned her.

"What?" She asked. The Doctor blinked.

"I can't feel the TARDIS," he changed subjects rapidly, turning to a wall. He leaned against it and faced Rose. "I can't feel her. She's trapped in Torchwood. There's no telling what they'll do to her."

"We'll get her back, Doctor. We just have to figure out how..." Rose said, watching him closely.

"I don't know how though!" The Doctor raised his voice. Rose looked down.

"You're shouting again," she whispered. The Doctor sighed and pushed off the wall. He stepped right in front of Rose.

"I brought you here, I'll get you home," he assured her. She continued to look down. "Rose, look at me," he said gently. She hesitantly met his gaze. "I promise you. I give you my word." Rose nodded and The Doctor touched her cheek. She reached up and placed her hand against his cheek as well. For what seemed like an eternity, they simply stared into each other's eyes. Before either knew what was going on, their lips were locked in a passionate kiss. Rose laced her fingers through The Doctor's hair and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. The force of the kiss knocked The Doctor against the wall, Rose welded to him. He felt something pulling at his overcoat. It was Rose. He grabbed her hands and broke the kiss. "We can't," he whispered into her hair.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Fast update...check! Lovely little cliffhanger...check! Reviews...check?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"We can't," The Doctor repeated as he grazed a kiss across her forehead. Rose looked up at him.

"Why not?" She asked, loosening her grip on The Doctor's overcoat. He let her hands go but returned his to her waist, afraid she'd move away from him. Instead, Rose put her hands on his shoulders and moved in closer. "We're both adults," she whispered in his ear. The Doctor gulped. Rose slowly slid his overcoat off of him and it hit the floor.

"Th-that's not the, the point," he stuttered. She was playing with his jacket buttons now. "I'm a 900 year-old alien." By now, Rose had his jacket off too and his tie loosened. "You're a 20 year-old human." Rose stopped and looked at him, hurt.

"You don't want me," she whispered. The Doctor stared at her appalled. How could she assume such things? He brushed a gentle line from her temple to her jaw, sending a chill down Rose's spine.

"That's the problem, Rose," he said, pulling his tie off with one hand while keeping the other on her waist. "I _**do**_ want you."

"What?" Rose asked, choking on her emotions. The Doctor smiled.

"I guess I have strong feelings for you too," he said. Rose gasped.

"You heard that?" She asked. The Doctor nodded and Rose smiled. She placed a hand on his chest and leaned in until their noses were almost touching. "How strong?" She whispered. The Doctor closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Too strong to fight you," he said as he pulled her lips back to his. Rose fumbled with The Doctor's buttons and pulled his shirt off quickly. Rose gasped as The Doctor kissed from her cheek to the base of her neck. He began to slowly unbutton her shirt. Too slowly. Rose quickly pulled her shirt off and pressed herself against The Doctor. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. The Doctor carried her, still lost in their passion. They fell onto the bed, tangled up in each others' arms.

* * *

A few hours later, The Doctor lie in the bed still awake. Rose had been asleep in his arms for some time now. Pete and Jackie still weren't back and The Doctor was glad for that. Jackie would kill him if she knew. Rose stirred but didn't wake. The Doctor nuzzled her hair gently.

For the first time, The Doctor was glad they were stuck. He was glad that there were no invading aliens or evil beings. He was glad there was no TARDIS to rush them from place to place. For once, The Doctor felt normal. He'd always hated domestic life but if he had to settle down, there was no one else in the entire universe he'd rather settle with.

"What are you smiling for?" Rose asked with a giggle. The Doctor blinked and looked at her. He hadn't felt her wake up.

"Just thinking," he said before planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"What about?' She asked, snuggling in closer to his side.

"You mostly," he said. "And myself."

"So, us?" She asked, a playful smile spreading across her face. Her tongue peeked through her teeth and The Doctor fought the urge to snog her again.

"Yes. Us," he said. Rose giggled again and leaned in, a space barely left between them. Before The Doctor could act, Rose jumped up off the bed, pulling the sheet around her. She began towards the door. "Where are you going?" The Doctor asked, pulling a blanket across himself. Rose stopped at the foot of the bed and looked back at him.

"To take a shower," she said. "And you're not invited!" She added, playfully. The Doctor smiled.

"That so?" He asked, jumping up from the bed. Rose squealed and ran for the door. She pulled it open as The Doctor wrapped his arms her waist. He began to kiss her neck, unaware of her sudden rigidity.

"Doctor!" She said, swatting at his head. He looked up at her.

"What?" He laughed. Then he gasped!

"What the hell are you doing?" Jackie asked, wild-eyed, Pete right behind her.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Teehee! Reviews now!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

The Doctor came down the stairs after taking a shower (alone since Jackie had found them). Rose, who had taken her shower first, was in the living room with her mother. The Doctor could hear them yelling as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm not sixteen, Mum! I'm a grown woman who can make her own choices!" Rose shouted.

"Well as long as you live in this house," Jackie started. Rose cut her off.

"Then we'll get our own place! And I won't dare come around as long as you disapprove of us!" Rose screamed at the top of her lungs. The Doctor cringed. This hadn't been what he had expected. Pete was at the kitchen table.

"They've been going ever since Rose came down," he said, sipping a cup of tea. The Doctor walked over and poured himself a cup. He turned to face Pete and slowly drank from it.

"What can I say?" The Doctor asked. Pete shrugged.

"I'm not the one you need to explain to," he said. The shouting ended from the other room and was punctuated with a slamming door. The Doctor waited, terrified. He wasn't ready to face Jackie. Fortunately, Rose came stomping in. Unfortunately, she was sobbing. The Doctor set his cup down and rushed to her side. He wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his chest. Pete stood and left the kitchen, going to find Jackie. The Doctor held Rose for another minute until she pushed back.

"It's not fair," she whispered. "I'm finally happy and she tries to tell me that it's not right!" The Doctor rubbed his thumbs against her cheeks, wiping her tears away.

"What did I tell you about crying, hmm? You're more beautiful when you smile," he reminded her gently. She barely cracked a smile before it faded and fresh tears began to fall. She walked over to the counter and leaned forward.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about! You make me happy! The happiest I've ever been! And she just can't except that!" Rose sobbed angrily. The Doctor walked over and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. He kissed the top of her head.

"If I'd known it would have caused this much trouble, I would have been stronger," he whispered. Rose turned to face him quickly.

"No!" She shouted. "Don't you dare try and take it back!"

"I'm not! Rose," The Doctor took her face in his hands. "I wouldn't trade what we did for anything in this universe!"

"Not even the TARDIS?" She asked. It hadn't been a serious question. She hadn't meant for him to answer.

"Rose Tyler," The Doctor started. "I would never try and take it back! Never, Rose! You mean more to me than the entirety of my planet; than the entire universe itself!" Rose stared up at him amazed. She quickly pulled him to her, locking their lips in yet another passionate kiss. They broke apart at the sound of someone entering the kitchen.

"If you two can keep your hands off each other long enough," Jackie began. "I'd like to talk to you both." Pete stood behind her, a calming hand on her shoulder. The Doctor took Rose's hand and pulled her to the living room, where they sat together on a couch. Jackie sat in a chair and Pete stood behind her.

"Alright," Jackie breathed. "First off, is this gonna be a normal thing now?" The Doctor and Rose looked at each other.

"Yea Mum," Rose said, still looking at The Doctor. "I think so." Jackie took a deep breath.

"In that case," she started. "I can't stop you. You're an adult and there's nothing I can do about who you want." Rose started at her mother in amazement. It wasn't like her to give in and admit she was wrong. Then Rose realized the reason. Pete stood behind her smiling. He was the reason for her new found calm. He was the reason she was being agreeable.

"Thank you Mum!" Rose exclaimed, jumping up from her seat and rushing to her mother's side. She quickly threw her arms around Jackie and hugged her tight. Jackie smiled.

"Can we go shopping now?" She asked, with a laugh. Rose smiled and let out a light laugh.

"Sure Mum!" Rose answered. Jackie jumped up and raced from the room. Rose ran around the chair and pulled a surprised Pete into a tight hug. "Thank you too," she paused. "Dad!" She pulled back and planted a kiss on his cheek. He smiled.

"You're welcome Rose," he said. Rose smiled then turned back to find The Doctor standing only a few steps away. She rushed to his waiting arms.

"So I was thinking," he started. Rose laughed.

"Don't hurt yourself!" She joked. The Doctor's eyebrow raised causing Rose to laugh harder.

"I was thinking," he resumed. "I should take you to dinner tonight."

"That's awful domestic, Doctor," she laughed. He kissed her forehead.

"I seem to be doing that a lot more lately," he whispered. Rose smiled up at him as Jackie came rushing back into the room, ready to go.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: You shall now review...  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

The Doctor stood at the base of the stairs in the tuxedo Pete had loaned him the money to buy. He had made reservations for him and Rose at a place Pete had suggested. It was the place he had sometimes taken his Jackie. A very formal place apparently. The Doctor looked at his watch and Pete laughed.

"If she's anything like her mother, you'll be waiting a long time," Pete said. The Doctor smiled. He already knew how Rose was about getting ready. It would take her an eternity to get ready when they were just going on a random planet. A door opened upstairs. The Doctor perked up but Jackie came running down.

"Is she almost ready? We have reservations," The Doctor started. Jackie rolled her eyes.

"She knows that you plum! She should be coming down any minute now," Jackie laughed. She leaned over to Pete. "She's a bit nervous for their first date." The Doctor smiled. Technically, yes, it was their first date. A cough came from the top of the stairs. The Doctor looked up and gasped.

There stood Rose, wearing a short black dress. It cut off mid-thigh and had a stunningly low neckline. Rose smiled, seeing the effect she had on The Doctor, and began her slow saunter down the stairs. The Doctor swallowed hard and held his hand out for her. It was the first time he'd really seen her like this. She took his hand and stood by his side.

"You ready to go?" She asked, her tongue peeking through her teeth as she smiled. The Doctor smiled back at her and nodded.

"There's a car ready for you," Pete said. Rose looked up at The Doctor.

"Do you even drive?" She asked.

"Well," The Doctor started. "Not recently..." Rose turned back to Pete.

"How far is it to the restaurant?" Rose asked, laughing.

"It's not too far," he said. "Walking distance probably." Rose looked up at The Doctor.

"Sounds good to me!" The Doctor laughed. Rose smiled and the two left for their date.

* * *

Rose stood at the bar of the fancy restaurant they had just arrived at. The Doctor had left her here while he went to the hostess' podium to check on their reservation. The bar tender walked over.

"Can I get you anything, mum?" The handsome young man asked. Rose smiled but declined. She turned away and leaned against the bar, waiting for The Doctor. She knew she was drawing unwanted attention from other men gathered at the bar but none approached her for a moment. Finally, a tall, muscular, dark haired man of around 25 came over.

"Buy you a drink?" He asked, smiling flirtatiously. Rose looked at the man before turning to look for The Doctor.

"No thanks," Rose said, paying no attention. He stepped around in front of her.

"Why not?" He laughed. Rose smiled politely.

"I'm with someone else," she told him. He stepped in closer and she could smell the alcohol on his breathe. "_**Great!"**_ She thought to herself. _**"Just what I need! A drunk idiot hitting on me!"**_ His hand was on her waist in the next second. She stepped away but he grabbed her hand.

"What do you say we have a dance, yeah?" He suggested. Rose tried to pull away from him.

"I told you I'm with someone! Now let me go!" She said, biting back her anger. In a flash, there was an arm tight around her waist that quickly pulled her out of the drunk man's hand. The Doctor swung her around, stepping in front of her protectively.

"There a problem?" The Doctor asked through gritted teeth. He didn't like to lose his temper but it happened far more often when it involved Rose.

"Of course not," the drunk said, backing up. The rage in The Doctor's eyes was frightening. Rose slide her hand into his to calm him slightly. The man nodded a quick goodbye and walked off. The Doctor turned to Rose.

"How much of that did you see?" Rose asked tentatively.

"I came around the corner and saw his hand on your hip," The Doctor answered, anger flooding his words again. Rose smiled and kissed his cheek quickly. His face broke into a smile. A thing of the past now, The Doctor knew he could joke about it. "He was probably a good dancer," he said. Rose laughed.

"Don't worry," she said, standing up on her tiptoes. She cupped The Doctor's cheek in her palm. "You're the only one I want to 'dance' with," she whispered in his ear, a little too seductively for The Doctor to resist. He gulped and took her hand.

"Our tables ready. Let's at least have dinner before we get to the," he paused as Rose lowered herself back down. She eyed him, suspiciously.

"The what?" She asked, her tongue sticking out between her teeth. The Doctor smiled down at her.

"The dancing," he answered. Rose kissed him lightly on the lips before he pulled her away to their table.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: I need reviews to update! So...review! Please!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

The Doctor and Rose walked, hand-in-hand, in the direction of the manor. Their date had gone perfectly, after the incident with the drunk.

"Ya know," Rose started, gently bumping The Doctor's shoulder. "I don't think I've ever seen you so jealous!"

"What? When that drunk bloke was hitting on you?" The Doctor asked with a laugh.

"No! The waitress!" Rose smarted back. "Of course him!" The Doctor looked down at her, his eyes squinted.

"I wasn't jealous," he said simply. Rose laughed.

"Please! You were ready to throw him into the void!" She remarked, with a giggle. The Doctor stopped dead in his tracks. Rose looked back at him quickly.

"I wasn't jealous," he repeated, a serious look on his face. "I was scared."

"Why?" Rose asked. The Doctor looked down and took her other hand in his.

"What if I hadn't stepped in when I did?" He asked. "What if he'd tried to hurt you?"

"We were in a crowded room, Doctor. He wasn't going to hurt me," she answered him. But The Doctor shook his head, unconvinced.

"He was drunk! He would have done anything!" The Doctor told her. Rose pulled her hands from his and placed one on each of his cheeks, forcing him to look up at her.

"Doctor, why are you so worried about a little 'what if'?" Rose asked. The Doctor sighed and broke free of her hands. He walked over to a small bridge and leaned over, looking at the water in the moonlight. Rose followed and stood beside him. "Talk to me," she pleaded.

"I don't know what I would have done if he'd hurt you," The Doctor whispered. His voice was barely audible. Rose shook her head.

"But he didn't!" She said. "Doctor, look at me!" He turned to face her reluctantly. The look in his eyes told her everything. "This is more than just that one accident. This has been bothering you for a while," Rose realized suddenly.

"Do you know how many times I've almost lost you?" He asked as he closed his eyes. "Platform One, the Gelth, the Slitheen, that Dalek, the Mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Macarodufoe, the Reapers," Rose interrupted him.

"Actually, I almost lost you with that one," she corrected. The Doctor nodded but continued his rant.

"Those gas mask zombies, the other Slitheen, the game station, when you went all noble with the time vortex, when I regenerated, the Sycorax, Cassandra and those cat nurses, that wolf in Scotland, the Krillitanes, those clockwork robots, the Cybermen here in this world, when 'The Wire' stole your face, that blasted Devil creature, the Isolus, and then at Torchwood," he finally stopped. Rose stared at him, wide-eyed.

"You've kept up with all that?" She asked, a tear on her cheek. The Doctor opened his eyes and wiped the tear away.

"But you know which one I remember most?" He asked, taking her hand. She shook her head. "When your hand slipped off that lever. And do you know why? I realized I'd never told you. All those times I held you in my arms after I nearly lost you; all those perfect moments and I never once said it," he confessed, brushing his thumb against her cheek as another tear had fallen.

"Said what, Doctor?" Rose asked, her voice thick with emotion. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Rose Tyler," he whispered, his breath warm against her skin. She reached up, placing her palm on his cheek.

"I love you too," Rose said, bursting into a wide smile. The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief and slid his arms tightly around her waist. Rose stood up on her tiptoes and kissed The Doctor lightly on the lips. He leaned in to deepen the kiss but Rose pulled back grinning.

"We need to get back to the house," The Doctor said, realizing Rose's game. She began to twirl his loosened bowtie around her finger.

"Why?" She asked, flirtatiously. The Doctor leaned down to her ear.

"Before I decide to 'dance' with you right here!" He whispered, his breath tickling her ear. Rose gasped slightly as The Doctor's hand slid further down her back. She grabbed his other hand and kissed his cheek.

"Run!" She whispered. The Doctor smiled down at her and the couple ran, hand-in-hand, back to the manor, up the stairs, and to the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Review! Please and thank you!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Rose rolled over in The Doctor's arms. The sun shone bright into their bedroom. Rose smiled. _**Their**_ bedroom. That's what it had been for a month now, ever since they'd gotten stuck in this world. She reached up and placed a hand on The Doctor's bare chest, remembering their "eventful" lunch.

It had all started when Jackie left to meet Pete for lunch, leaving Rose and The Doctor home alone. The Doctor attempted to fix their lunch but failed. Rose mocked him, resulting in a banana being thrown at her. She managed to duck, grabbing a nearby can of whipped cream, which she commenced to empty onto his hair. He then chased up the stairs and to their bedroom.

"Are you awake?' The Doctor asked, bringing Rose from her thoughts. She moved in closer to him.

"No!" She giggled. The Doctor laughed then kissed the top of her head. Rose looked up at him and laughed.

"What?" He asked, smiling.

"Your hair!" Rose exclaimed. The Doctor raised his eyebrows at her before reaching up and feeling of the sticky mess.

"I suppose that's what happens when one gets attacked with a can of whipped topping!" The Doctor said. Rose shrugged.

"It was that or a glass bowl," she said. "What time is?"

"4:30," The Doctor said, looking at the clock on the table beside him. Rose sat up straight, gasping.

"What?" She exclaimed. "Oh! Mum's gonna kill us if we're late!" She shouted, jumping from the bed. The Doctor realized suddenly and got up too.

"The re-opening of Torchwood!" He said.

"Yes! That dinner we've got to go to!" Rose said, pulling the dress she was going to wear from the closet. She ran to her jewelry box on the dresser as The Doctor grabbed his tuxedo. "My diamond earrings? Where are they?" She panicked.

"Downstairs," he remembered, sliding on a pair of pants. Rose looked back at him.

"In the lou! Can you get them? I've got to take a shower!" She said, running for the door.

"I'll take my shower downstairs and bring them up for you," The Doctor said.

"Thank-you!" Rose called back, closing the bathroom door. The Doctor made his way downstairs and to the bathroom. He spotted the earrings on the counter and jumped in the shower. A little while later, he stepped out, wrapping a towel around himself. He quickly reached for the earrings but one fell to the floor. He knelt down and picked it up. Something in the rubbish bin caught his attention.

"What's this?" He asked, aloud, pulling the box from the bin. Something rattled inside it. He emptied the contents into his hand. It was a used pregnancy test. "Oh no," he whispered as he read the results. The Doctor quickly flipped the box over to decipher the markings. He gasped and looked in the mirror. "Positive," he said. The Doctor's mind began to race. Was it Rose's? It could be Jackie's. But it was on top of the rubbish. Probably put there last night. Rose had been in here for a while last night. That's why her earrings were there. "Oh god," The Doctor said aloud. It had to be Rose's. She was pregnant. Pregnant with his half Time Lord baby.

"Doctor!" Rose called from upstairs. He snapped back up, quickly throwing the test and box back into the bin. He grabbed the earrings and went upstairs to Rose.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Sorry this one took longer than normal...REVIEWS!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

"What about this one?" The Doctor asked, showing Rose another picture. It had been a week since The Doctor had discovered the test.

"Doctor! Why are you so set on getting our own place?" Rose asked with a laugh. He couldn't figure out why she refused to tell him she was pregnant. He hadn't asked. He'd decided she would tell him when she was ready. Until then, they'd pick out a house to raise their family in.

"I'm sick of living with your mother," The Doctor said. Not a complete lie. Living with Jackie was no bed of roses. Rose leaned back in the kitchen chair. This was the sixth house she'd been forced to look at.

"Why's it so big though?" She asked. Three bedrooms was a little excessive. The Doctor stared at her dumbfounded. Before he could answer, Jackie and Pete came into the kitchen quickly.

"We have an announcement!" Jackie exclaimed. Rose turned her attention to her parents. The Doctor sighed and turned too.

"What is it, Mum?" Rose asked. Jackie looked at Pete smiling, then turned back to her daughter.

"I'm pregnant!" Jackie squealed. Rose jumped up and hugged her mother. The Doctor's jaw dropped.

"You too?" He asked before he could stop himself. All three turned to him stunned.

"Too?" Jackie shouted. "Rose? You're not?"

"No!" Rose exclaimed. "Doctor? What are you talking about? Is that why you're wanting to move out? Cause you think I'm pregnant?"

"But, I found the test," he said.

"In the downstairs lou?" Jackie asked. The Doctor nodded. "That was mine, you idiot! I took it last week on the day of the Torchwood dinner!" Pete placed a hand on Jackie's shoulder.

"Let's give them a minute," he suggested. Jackie nodded and let Pete lead her from the kitchen. Rose stared down at The Doctor.

"Why didn't you just ask?" Rose inquired. The Doctor looked down.

"I just thought you'd tell me when you were ready," he explained. Rose stood by for a moment silent. "I just assumed it was yours. You were in there for a while the night before I found it and it was right there on top."

"There's something I need to show you," she said, abruptly. The Doctor looked up at her quickly. She took his hand and pulled him upstairs to their bedroom. "Wait here," she said. The Doctor sat on the bed and waited as Rose left the room and came back a minute later, a familiar box in her hands. The Doctor gasped.

"Rose, are you?" He couldn't bring himself to say it. Rose sat down beside and pulled out the test.

"You were right," she said. "I was actually taking a test that night. But I knew better than to leave it sitting out where you could find it."

"Why didn't you tell me though?" He asked, jumping to conclusions again.

"Because Doctor," she started. Without another word, she slid the test out of the box and into her hand. "Look," she said, placing it in his hands. The Doctor looked down at the markings. He thought back to what he had read on the back of the first box and the reality hit him.

"It's negative," he whispered, a slight hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Yea," Rose said. Both sat quietly for a moment staring down at the test. The Doctor was the first to break the silence.

"But you thought you were?" He asked. Rose nodded.

"I hadn't felt well and I was a little late. I guess I just sorta jumped the gun on this one," she shrugged. The Doctor looked up at her.

"You were hoping it was positive?" The Doctor asked, realizing the sadness in her voice. Rose stood up and walked over to the window, looking out.

"I don't know," she mumbled. "I guess, once the idea hit me, I got excited and I just sorta got carried away with it. And when I found out it was negative." She placed her hand over her mouth. The Doctor rushed to her quickly. He spun her around. There were tears streaming down her cheeks. This sudden rush of emotion stunned The Doctor. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed soothing circles into her back. She cried into his chest for a long moment. He finally gently pushed her back by her shoulders.

"So you really want that?" The Doctor asked, wiping her eyes with his thumbs. Rose smiled coyly.

"Yes, Doctor, I want to have your babies," she said with a laugh. But she quickly became serious again. "If that's what you want?" She asked. The Doctor smiled down at her.

"Why do you think I've been trying to get you to pick a house?" He asked, gently. "That's not saying it won't be difficult; a half Time Lord, half human baby. But I'd love it!" Rose laughed as The Doctor pulled her into a deep kiss. Rose pulled back.

"What are you doing?" She asked, eyes narrowed.

"Well, there's really only one way to make a baby," he said, pulling her closer to him. Rose laughed.

"Before we get to the baby making, why don't we find a house," she suggested. "I quite liked that one with the wrap around porch and the big yard for kids to play in." The Doctor smiled and kissed her again before taking her back downstairs.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Just a few more chapters to go...review now!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Rose got back to the house an hour after she had left. She had wandered around the local store for most of that time before purchasing her one item. She glanced into the living room as she walked by towards the staircase. They had lived in this house for two months now. She and The Doctor were living together just outside London. There were still a few miscellaneous boxes. Pete and Jackie had bought all their furniture. They called it their housewarming gift.

Rose absentmindedly made her way up the stairs to their bedroom. The Doctor was at work at Torchwood. She was home alone but she closed and locked the door anyways. She walked into the bathroom and pulled the box from the tiny bag she'd been carrying.

* * *

The Doctor stared at the computer screen in front of him. It had taken him the last three months but he had finally managed to set up the scanner. Now he was waiting; waiting for some kind of result. He hadn't told Rose what he'd been working on. He didn't know how she'd react.

"Working hard?" Pete asked, sticking his head in the door. The Doctor quickly hit a button and the scanner disappeared, his normal work returning to the screen. The Doctor smiled back at Pete.

"Naturally," he said with a nod. Pete smiled knowingly and walked in.

"Find anything?" He asked. The Doctor sighed and hit another button, the scanner returning to view.

"How'd you know?" The Doctor asked. Pete placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why else would you have been so insistent on working here?" Pete shrugged. The Doctor nodded and turned his attention to the screen.

"Nothing! I've been running it for two hours now! Not a blip!" The Doctor said, exasperated. Pete leaned down to the screen.

"Why don't you widen the parameters? You're only scanning out to Cardiff," Pete suggested. The Doctor's eyes widened.

"Why didn't I notice that?" He asked aloud. Pete laughed as The Doctor began to type frantically. It took the computer a minute to load. As the new scan began to run, The Doctor and Pete held their breath. The next few seconds passed by slowly. One scan, nothing. Two scans, nothing. "Fantastic!" The Doctor shouted, bitingly, rolling his eyes. _**Beep. **_It was almost too quiet to hear.

"What's that?" Pete asked, pointing at a small dot, barely visible. The Doctor smiled widely.

"That's it!" He laughed. He jumped up and hugged Pete.

"Well, where is it?" Pete asked. The Doctor sat back down and looked closely.

"What?" He asked aloud.

* * *

Rose held the plastic stick in her hands and waited. She had left it alone for the allotted time and was ready to view the results. She held her breath and looked down at it. She gasped and dropped it into the sink. A smile spread across her face as a few tears began to fall.

"Finally!" She whispered happily, her hand falling to her stomach.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Two more chapters and this one is finished! Review, review, review please!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

The Doctor burst into the house, later that afternoon. He grabbed the petite coat from the nearby rack.

"Rose!" He called out. She appeared at the top of the stairs. The Doctor noticed something. She was different somehow. He ignored it and bounded up the stairs.

"Have a good day at work?" She asked. He handed her the coat.

"Yes! Fantastic! Put your coat on!" He instructed. Rose looked at him confused.

"We going somewhere?" She asked, slipping into the sleeves. The Doctor grabbed her hand and raced down the stairs.

"Norway!" He shouted out to her.

"Norway?" She asked, stopping dead in her tracks. The Doctor turned back to her.

"Yes! Norway! Come on!" He said. Rose pulled her hand from his and crossed her arms. The Doctor sighed and slid his arms around her waist. "I'll explain everything when we get there. Please, Rose, just trust me," he said softly as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Rose nodded.

"Alright! Let's go to Norway," she said. The Doctor smiled and pulled her out the door. There was an old jeep, the same jeep that had picked them up those months ago, sitting in front of the house. Pete sat behind the wheel with Jackie in the middle seat and Mickey on the passenger side. The Doctor pulled the back door open. Rose climbed in and The Doctor got in beside her. Jackie turned around as they drove off.

"Do you know why these two are dragging us out to bloody Norway?" Jackie asked, frustrated.

"No," Rose said simply. Jackie huffed.

"These three plums won't utter a word!" She fussed. Rose looked at The Doctor.

"Mickey gets to know but I don't?" She asked. The Doctor kissed her temple.

"Trust me!" He pleaded. Rose sighed and laid her head on The Doctor's shoulder, deciding now wasn't the best time for her news. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Rose," The Doctor said softly. "Rose, wake up. We're here." Rose stirred from her sleep and sat up straight. She looked out the window. They were at a beach; a rocky, dusky, dreary beach. She climbed out of the jeep and allowed The Doctor to pull her down the coast.

"Where is _**here**_?" She asked, zipping her jacket up. It was cold; too cold.

"Darlig Ulv Stranden," The Doctor said. Rose blinked.

"Dalek?" She shouted, fully awake now.

"Darlig," The Doctor corrected. "It's Norwegian for 'bad'. This is actually 'Bad Wolf Bay'," he laughed. Rose laughed too and looked around.

"We're in the middle of nowhere, Doctor," she said, glancing over her shoulder to find her mum, dad, and Mickey standing right there with them. "Why are we here?" She asked, looking back at him.

"There's one tiny crack left in reality," he said. "It should only be open a few more minutes. It's just big enough for," he trailed off, pulling two items from his pocket. Rose gasped. They were two of the transporter devices. The reason she and The Doctor were in this world to begin with.

"You found a way back?" She asked, as he placed the disk into her hand. Jackie gasped, realizing suddenly. She turned quickly to Pete. Rose looked at her mother and turned back to The Doctor.

"We don't have much time," he said. Rose's eyes widened.

"We can't," she said, dropping the device. The Doctor looked at her confused. "We're living a life, day after day, together! I've finally got the life I never knew I wanted!" She argued, crying.

"But Rose," he started. She cut him off quickly.

"And if we go back I'll never see Mum or Dad or Mickey again! You want me to chose between my family and us?" She asked, clinching her stomach frantically.

"But," he said, hurt. "You said you'd made your choice."

"That was before we got stuck here! Before you told me you loved me! Before I discovered how amazing a slow life with you and my family around was! Before I found out I was," she stopped abruptly, feeling a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around to find her mother, tears in her eyes, staring at her.

"Don't," Jackie began.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: One more chapter...review please!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

"Don't," Jackie began. Rose's face fell.

"Mum! I don't want," Rose started. Jackie put her finger to her daughter's lips.

"Lemme finish," she said. "Don't you dare put us above him!" The Doctor's jaw dropped and Rose's eyes widened.

"What?" She asked. Jackie placed her hands on Rose's shoulders and tried not to cry.

"I've had you for 20 years. He just really got you," Jackie said as she smoothed Rose's hair. "You love him. He loves you. That's where you belong. I see that now." Rose stood in stunned silence for a long moment before throwing her arms around her mother quickly.

"I'm sorry Mum! I'm so sorry!" She whispered. Jackie was crying now too.

"Don't be! I've got Pete and the baby!" Jackie told her daughter. Rose pulled back and ran to Pete, hugging him tight.

"Thank you for everything! Take care of Mum!" She said. Pete nodded and kissed the top of Rose's head, choking back tears. He'd just gotten a daughter and he was losing her already. Rose turned to Mickey and hugged him too, kissing his cheek.

"I'm sorry for everything I've ever put you through," she said through her tears. Mickey laughed lightly.

"I could never compete with him," he said, tossing a mocking look at The Doctor. Rose laughed and ran back to her mother, hugging her one last time.

"I'll find a way to come see you! I swear Mum! I'll find a way!" Rose whispered repeatedly. Jackie kissed her daughter's cheek.

"I know, Sweetheart. Just live a good life with The Doctor and be happy," she said. Rose nodded, a hand touching her shoulder.

"We've gotta go," The Doctor said. "There isn't much time." Jackie kissed Rose's cheek one more time before rushing to Pete's side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder comfortingly. Rose turned to face The Doctor. She stared at him for a long moment. The Doctor, her Doctor, the love of her life, her constant hero. She smiled and touched her stomach. He was something else too; he just didn't know it yet. "Come with me?" He asked, holding the transporter out to her. Rose took it into her hands and slipped it over her head.

"Yes," she said, as she grabbed him by him jacket lapels and pulled him into a passionate kiss. The Doctor fought to focus through the kiss and hit the button he held in his hands. When they pulled apart, Rose looked over her shoulder quickly. There was no one there. "Are we back?" She asked. The Doctor closed his eyes for a long moment then smiled.

"I can feel her!" He exclaimed with joy. He looked at Rose and she smiled widely. "We're back!" He shouted, lifting Rose into the air and spinning around. Rose laughed as The Doctor set her feet back on the ground.

"Now, we just have to get from Norway back to London and get the old girl," she said with a laugh. The Doctor smiled and took her hand in his.

"Allons-y!" He exclaimed, pulling at her arm. She stood frozen. He looked back at her quickly. "Something wrong, Rose?" He asked. _**'Of course something's wrong! She just left her entire family behind!'**_ He thought to himself! Rose sighed and took The Doctor's other hand in hers.

"No, nothing's wrong really," she said. "I just have something to tell you." The Doctor gazed down at her wondering what it could possibly be. He reached down and tucked a stray piece of hair back behind her ear.

"What is it?" He asked. Rose closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You know what we've been working on for a while now," she began. The Doctor looked down at her confused.

"No," he answered. Rose laughed lightly.

"God! You're so thick sometimes!" She said. The Doctor's eyes widened, realizing.

"Rose," he said. "You're not…" She smiled up at him.

"Yea," she said, nodding. "Doctor, we're having a baby!" Rose exclaimed, tears in her eyes. The Doctor smiled and swept her into his arms, spinning her around again. He set her down and looked down into her eyes. Rose Tyler, his Rose, the woman who held his hearts in the palm of her hand, his only reason for living, his angel. The Doctor pulled his angel into a passionate kiss, loving the feeling as she molded perfectly to fit his shape. And now she was something more. Now, she was the mother of his child. And this life was going to be _**fantastic**_!

**The End**

**A/N: That's all for this one! Tell me what you thought please! Thanks to those who have read it!  
**


End file.
